Talk:The Land of Mountains: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
No offense Sei, but I'm ignoring the note at the top. --Cold hard steel 01:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) eh, do what you gotta do ^_^ --Seireitou 02:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. Working together is best. But I swear, if you got Sachi and Ean helping with training, then that would be pretty cool. --Cold hard steel 02:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) sighning out im signing out for basketball practice BYE ^.^ --Evan6789 02:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I'm signing out as well. See ya! Achrones150 02:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Now what? So, now what is going to happen? --Cold hard steel 02:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) well, the neighbors are gonna call the police...and in a few days ill get arrested in the front yard for wearing no shirt... and when people walk by they gonna say, "YUP, thats were those people live" --Seireitou 02:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That should've happened a long time ago... --Cold hard steel 02:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, we should probably discuss the plot so no other post mix ups happen... --Cold hard steel 11:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) When are we going to start the War Rp? I'm seriously in the mood to putting a hurtin' on the world. Echo Uchiha 13:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) When someone gets pissed enough to grab a sword and wave it around. Achrones150 18:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .... *picks up sword* You mean like this? *waves sword wildly in the air, cutting the hand off and innocent bystander*....Ten Tailed Fox 18:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .... Oh dang it, I just cleaned up the floors! Achrones150 19:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I wasn't here last night. I was at a memorial service for a close friend of my family who had just recently passed away. Whew, a lot has happened since I was gone. Also, Seireitou, I might have to let you narrate for Hikaru and Mizu more often. You have a good idea of what their characters are like, which is good. Just make sure you make them not appear weaker than they are. Narutokurosaki547 20:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, weren't you complaining to him that you didn't like the choices he made as Hikaru in the peace requiem? Just saying... --Cold hard steel 20:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Kurosaki-san, and sorry about the friend who passed away... And, i wont, Hikaru is matched with seireitou and Mizu is only weaker to Hikaru and Seireitou in this group, correct? --Seireitou 20:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) --Seireitou 20:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) To Steel: I only hated that the Lost Lands were fighting against the 6 Great Nations To Sei: Thanks for your concern, and yes. Hikaru and Seireitou are equal, with Mizu a little behind. Kind of like Goku and Vegeta with Future Trunks behind them. Narutokurosaki547 20:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe Vegeta and Goku arent a good match, because seireitou would never admit Hikaru is better and vice-versa so.... yeah... --Seireitou 20:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) At least I know it's in the hands that will put it to good use.... *looks at Echo* Achrones150 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I just want it to start so we can do something else besides this sickness inspiring tale. Echo Uchiha 20:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) For once, I agree with the apathetic psychopath. Achrones150 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hikaru truly = Kisuke ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) we are gonna start it this weekend because i shoudl be finished with this training by then and we can strat on Friday, cool? --Seireitou 20:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Archie, you silly fool, I'm actually what you call a sociopath. Echo Uchiha 20:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...we need a nickname for Echo... Narutokurosaki547 20:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, darn it.... now it's gonna spread.... thanks a lot, Minkai. Achrones150 20:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the term in Minkies --Seireitou 20:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I've actually thought about giving myself one. Echo doesn't really provide much material, I don't know, maybe Eckles or something. Echo Uchiha 20:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) How about Hellboy? Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I can't tell if you're calling Ean and Sachi weak or those three mentioned Godmods... --Cold hard steel 20:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) oo, how about EEEEEEEcccccchhhhhhhooooooo --Seireitou 20:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) (Shrugs) Echo Uchiha 20:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Twitch* x2 Three...mentioned...godmods?! At least Hikaru isn't a threat to the Guardians... Narutokurosaki547 20:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ..... Since when is Seireitou a threat either?! --Seireitou 20:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Since he tried to become a pimp. (rolls eyes) Achrones150 20:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That's my job. Echo Uchiha 20:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) .....I have no comment.... Narutokurosaki547 20:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Just for reference I meant being a threat. Echo Uchiha 20:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Ahaha! Sure... --Cold hard steel 20:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ....Echo, if its okay, id rather not argue, i do consider you..... an aqentance.. so, id rather not continue arguements with you, no matter how fun --Seireitou 20:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) We argued? Echo Uchiha 21:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone argues on this site Echo... Narutokurosaki547 21:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Uh.... just sayin... we even have arguements about who won the arguement.... shall i bring up the record? *pulls out a large file, almost exploding with papers* --Seireitou 21:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...All these papers talk of how many times you lost in arguments with Echo... Narutokurosaki547 21:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Nagasaki, I haven't argued with you or Ten-Ten. Echo Uchiha 21:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnn...... Achrones150 21:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ... *sighs* see what i mean.... --Seireitou 21:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I haven't argued with Archibald either. Echo Uchiha 21:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ....That's it. Where's my chainsaw? Achrones150 21:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I sold it on eBay ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I eat chainsaw blades for breakfast you slave. Echo Uchiha 21:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) And iiiiiii.... bought it! ^_^ --Seireitou 21:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) You owe me a $1.80 Narutokurosaki547 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Uh.... well Kurosaki *in a horse suit* im going to my..... bank now... *rusn away and gets in the car with minkai. "OKay, ill just ask, did we need that horse sut for that?" minkai asked --Seireitou 21:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *To Echo Well, I'm using extra periods. . . . To show how. much of a. Tool. You are. Achrones150 21:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Silence you impudent naive, from here on out thou shall be knownst as "Todd", because Archie sounds stupid. Echo Uchiha 21:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Did you just pull a random name and call it a nickname? "Todd", out of all names! Achrones150 21:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, Archie is better. It sounds cool. Narutokurosaki547 21:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) To Archibald: Indeed. To Nagasaki: I know, I just wanted to speak like that. Echo Uchiha 21:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) (pinches eyebrows) Groan.... Achrones150 21:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's my line! XP --Cold hard steel 21:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) spiky wha? who r u talking about ....I'm talking about Mizu and Kyashi....having kids.... Achrones150 21:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *stops breatheing* "ahhh" *throws up liver* --Evan6789 21:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) How old is this kid? annoying~~ --Cold hard steel 22:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Lol. It's just fun to watch him freak out. Achrones150 22:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) You might have a point... --Cold hard steel 22:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) OMG..... Evan, we get it already... every post do you have to do that? --Seireitou 22:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I just cleaned the floors, too... Achrones150 22:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) couldnt evan wait 2 more damn minutues??? He's gonna start training with Ryun soon, just be a little pacient... gosh! --Seireitou 22:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) THAT'S THE EXCITING PART! Achrones150 22:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I'm proud of the timing on that fireworks part. ^_^ --Cold hard steel 22:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Kyashi and Ryuka do seem to have more of a brother/sister relationship, but they're Archie's characters so it's his decision. To be honest I don't even know what the heck Mizu's doing following Hikaru around when he hates him. Echo Uchiha 00:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) im signing out--Evan6789 00:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Go detective Mizu. Hey, you should totally tell her she's lying and replicate Ryuka and Seireitou's conversation. Echo Uchiha 00:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Archie, I'm impressed, you've been played the female in two romances pretty efficiently. That's either remarkably adequate or kind of creepy. Echo Uchiha 00:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Says the guy who's made of creepy.... Achrones150 02:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) You know Echo, if i wasnt sure, id say you were trying to ruin seireitou's love life ^_^ --Seireitou 00:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh no Mr. Hefner, not me. Echo Uchiha 01:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Shukai I thought we agreed that this was a Yonkou only level. >.< Echo Uchiha 02:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Heh, I like the Hugh Hefner reference. And you have a point, but it might be a god idea to let the skills spread a bit. You know? --Cold hard steel 02:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) O.O I thought you were one of the biggest anti-godmodders on the site. Whew, everything going topsy turvy these days. Echo Uchiha 02:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) we'll talk about it tomorrow, i gotta go, night --Seireitou 02:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I know. But get this, if it becomes available to everybody who wants it, its power will eventually become diluted, making a non-godmod technique. That's kind of a push, but it seems to work in theory. Once something is useable by everybody, then it's no longer special. Same philosophy, right? --Cold hard steel 02:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) If you say so, I've already made that preperation anyways. Echo Uchiha 02:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Really? --Cold hard steel 02:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed, I knew that there would be people who wanted to obtain power, so I created a plan. Echo Uchiha 02:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) At one time Mizu hated Hikaru, but they've sorted everything out. They still share a friendly rivalry, but not to kill each other. Narutokurosaki547 03:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Also, Archrones, I guess Mizu and Kyashi could have kids, but after the training. Narutokurosaki547 03:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Also, Zenkai is the true godmod form, but it's availible to 3 people only, which makes sense. Shukai is now caught in between godmaod and normal technique. Narutokurosaki547 03:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ When Life gives you boredom, you play video games!!! *random laughter* Narutokurosaki547 21:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) who in the world is rai --Evan6789 21:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Rai Kurosaki Uchiha, that's who he is --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Would being related to Madara Uchiha be considered a godmod trait? Narutokurosaki547 22:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Why Ultimate Ninja 4? Why not #5? --Seireitou 23:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Rrrgg Sorry, but my parents are telling me to get off the computer, so I'll be back in a while. Narutokurosaki547 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) That sucks... Achrones150 23:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well, forcing is a little strong, but it was time for dinner, and I had to get off ASAP. Narutokurosaki547 23:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) don't ask please don't ask --Evan6789 00:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Too late. What. The. F***. Achrones150 00:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC)